Overheard in a Hotel Room
by Jessa3232
Summary: Sam thinks he's going to get a good night sleep. Not when he has to share a room with Puck, Rachel, and a webcam.


Completely exhausted was the only way to describe the way Sam felt when he let himself into his hotel room. They'd played eight shows in six days and had spent the nights between shows either partying it up with show promoters in an effort to network or crammed into their tiny tour van trying to catch up on what little sleep they could. Tonight the band had splurged on two hotel rooms in Vegas that had to be shared between six guys and he planned on staking his claim on one of the queen beds first. The rest of the band was at the rooftop bar drinking. He thought about throwing the deadbolt to avoid being woken up by their drunken behavior, but he could only imagine the revenge he'd feel the rest of their tour.

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his jeans before climbing under the cool sheets in just a t-shirt and his boxers. Bunching the pillow under his head he immediately drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later he heard the door key open and prayed the boys would keep it down so he could go back to sleep. There was a muttered curse which he recognized as Puck's, then some shuffling before the room was lit by the blue glow of a laptop screen. He stayed quiet still feigning sleep but was ready to squash any porn viewing attempts, because that was not cool. They had road rules about that shit.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Noah, how was your show tonight?" Rachel's sleepy voice filled the small room before Puck turned the volume down a little.

"S'good, Sam played like a champ. My voice is getting worn out though I'm ready to be done."

"I know. I'm ready for you to be home too, three months is a long time. Where are you?"

"We got hotel rooms tonight. Figured it'd be worth it to have a good night's sleep before playing tomorrow then driving 14 hours."

"So you're in Vegas with your band and instead of going to the clubs with all kinds of hot girls you're in your hotel room skyping me?" Sam heard her giggle and shift around on her bed.

"Baby, virtual you is way better than any club rat or playboy wannabe here. Besides I was hoping to do more than just skype," Puck's voice dropped low to which Sam rolled his eyes and stifled a groan.

"Are you alone?"

"Nope, Sam's here but he's out cold. Didn't even move when I came through the door."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? Whatcha got in mind?"

"Well, I do have something to show you, hang on while I change positions."

"That sounds promising, baby. Let me get comfortable too." Sam heard Puck shrugging out of his jeans and throw his shirt in the corner.

"Are you ready?" Rachel's voice was quiet almost shy as Puck settled back against the headboard.

"Lay it on me mama."

"Alright, here you go."

It was quiet for a few moments then Puck let out a little moan. "Lift your nightie a little more babe that way I can see better."

"What do you think?"

"Amazing. You're so fucking hot, Rach. What's that? Are you going to rub that on yourself?" Puck sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

"It's the cocoa butter you bought me and it feels so good. I wish you were here so I could feel your hands doing this," she replied.

"Sit back in the chair but tilt the camera down a little bit, there. Fuck I never thought that could be as sexy as it is. Can you rub harder or does it feel better gentle?"

"I like it a little harder because then it feels like it's you doing it."

"OK! That's enough. I don't need to hear another round of Puck/Rachel video sexing," Sam yelled jumping off the bed and glaring at Puck. He heard Rachel squeal before Puck slammed the laptop shut.

"Dude," Puck yelled. "What the fuck?"

"You know what the fuck, that's sick that you were gonna do that with me in the room…again."

"What's sick is that you were listening." For some reason when Puck shut the laptop it didn't cut the audio feed and they could both hear Rachel yelling at them. "And besides it's not even what you think, pervert."

"Noah Puckerman open this laptop right now so that I can yell at Sam."

"Sorry babe," Puck was still glaring at Sam when he carefully opened the laptop to reveal Rachel, no longer dressed in a sexy black nightgown, but a big fluffy robe. He turned the screen to face Sam who was as red as someone could look in the dim light of the computer.

"I don't wanna know Rach, I really don't. What you two do together over the internet is your business."

"Sam, I am completely offended that you think I would do something as vulgar as webcam sex. If you must know-"

"I said I didn't want to know," he broke in.

"I was showing Noah this," she opened her robe to reveal the bump covered in sheer black fabric.

"Holy shit, when did he get that big? When we left you weren't showing at all."

"I know," she beamed, apparently forgetting her embarrassment. "I just kind of popped this week. I was showing it to Noah."

"What was with all the rubbing because I gotta say that's what gave me the wrong idea in the first place."

"Pervert," Puck muttered again, slugging him in the shoulder. "It's lotion so she doesn't get stretch marks."

"Ok well um, sorry about interrupting you. I think I'm gonna go sleep in the other room and let you two get back to…that. Night Rachel, night loser."

"Good night Sam," Rachel waved through the computer. Puck stayed where he was, but out of view of the camera sent Sam the middle finger.

As he shut the door behind him, he heard Rachel say, "What did he mean by 'again,' Noah. You told me that you were completely alone-"

He snickered knowing by the tone of Rachel's voice, Puck was definitely not getting off the hook easy tonight. He figured that was a fair trade for getting the room all to himself.


End file.
